Princess of La Push,
by CocoHarvey
Summary: A new face moves to La Push from the UK looking for a new start in a quiet community after losing both her parents. Will she find her own american dream or will kitty's new world come crashing down? first ever fanfic so please be nice! Rated M for future situations.
1. Chapter 1

Landing on the tarmac at SeaTac, Kitty sighed, had she done the right thing moving to America? Lets face it the language may be the same as back home in the UK but the culture most certainly wasn't. The last 6 months traveling had showed her that, but she had to keep herself busy whilst her dogs were in quarantine ready for the big move, otherwise she would have went straight back home! As rescue dogs they had been in a kennel for enough of their short lives and Kitty was determined they would have the best life possible. Traveling around the US had been fun but 6 months had not been enough, but she started work in 2 weeks and she wanted to be sure her home was sorted before she started work.

Standing to collect her hand luggage when the plane had all but de-boarded she staggered under the weight, she planned to grab a bus from the airport to Forks where she had planned her new life. A fresh start was exactly what she needed after finishing medical school. As her step father had passed away just before her 10th birthday, Kitty had been raised by her mother alone who only told Kitty of her father two weeks before her 21st birthday. Kitty had seen her birth certificate which named a Joshua Uley as her father. Her mother said Joshua as half Vietnamese, citing Kittys own jet black hair, hazel almond shaped eyes, prominent cheek bones and slightly bronzed skin as evidence of this. Contrasted with her mothers 'English rose' image of blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes, Kitty believed her.

Tracking down the corridor leading to the baggage claim, Kitty had only one suitcase along with her backpack hand luggage to collect. Glancing at her watch, it was 3am, she had around 10 hours until her new furniture was delivered. The fed-ex people were dropping her sparse belongings off tomorrow and her new log cabin style bungalow was already fully decorated thanks to a local company recommended by her new colleague from the hospital, Dr Cullen. She was excited for her new life, grabbing her bags she headed to the bus terminal, she could do this!

Arriving in Forks Kitty looked around, she had purposely chose a small town to relocate to, despite having offers from a number of bigger hospitals with better salaries, she wanted a small town. She grew up in a small town in the north east of England and she had, had a taste of city life living in Newcastle whilst completing her degree and she new the big city wasn't for her, never mind these sprawling American metropolises. She rang for a taxi from her mobile and waited apprehensively, it was a little before 5am and as a typical autumn morning was pitch black. Climbing in the taxi gratefully, she gave the driver her new address and watched the small town go flying by, she was going to like it her, she could feel it!

With her furniture set up, all Kitty had to do now was to await Blackie and Jake to be dropped off from the quarantine people. In order to unwind she grabbed her yoga mat slipped on a pair of form fitting yoga pants and a sports bra with a large hoodie over the top, a pair of New Balance trainers completed the look and she headed towards the beach.

Kitty had counted on nobody being on the beach in October, she was right, thankfully. Unrolling her mat and stretching, she allowed the sound of the sea and the rhythmic, repetitive nature of her yoga workout to help her relax and unwind completely forgetting her surroundings.

'Hey! Hey you" a male voice boomed across the beach.

Toppling over from her tree pose, Kitty landed on her bum with a huff. She spun around with a glare, "What!"

Two large native boys jogged towards her as she stood up. Brushing sand off her backside, she continued glaring from beneath questioning eyebrows as she appraised them, almost equal in height they were wearing minimal clothing; just a pair of shorts each, no shoes or shirts either. Their muscled chests glistened with sweat and they both had patches of mud in various places, what they hell are they doing Kitty wondered as she waited for them to approach.

Coming to a stop in front of Kitty, the smaller of the two men spoke;

"Hi, I'm Embry and this is Paul, we were wondering what you are doing here, as we haven't seen you around before and the pale faces don't usually come this way, not that your actually pale, its just that, are you native or like half, as you look really familiar, you cant be Quileute, are you Makah? Or somewhere else, further North or…."

Kitty raised an eyebrow as this massive boy continued rambling like a teenager although he looked a good deal older than her, mercifully the other boy Paul, interrupted;

"Em, shut up man! You'll scare the poor girl!" Turing back to Kitty "We don't get much new blood around here and he…" He jerked a thumb at Embry "gets nervous around girls, he just wanted to come and look at your ass whilst you were stretching in those tight pants!"

Embry and Kitty turned matching shades or red

"Shut up Paul…" he mumbled as he kicked sand at Kittys feet.

"OI, DID I TELL YOU TWO YOU COULD HAVE THIS LONG A BREAK, GET BACK TO WORK" a deep timbre echoed over the beach, shooting her an apologetic look Paul and Embry began running away towards the forest.

"Well that was weird" she mumbled to herself, bending down to roll up her yoga mat.

"What was?" a velvet rasp surrounded her as she was crouched down.

Shit, Kittys thoughts ran wild imagining that voice commanding her around the bed room. Jesus, its been like what? 6 months since I last had sex and I'm suddenly imagining bucking one of the first guys I see! Get a hold of yourself girl!

Slowly standing with her mat in her hands, Kitty kept her head down, there was plenty to occupy her eyes. Wide caramel coloured feet and long muscular legs, clad only in sports shorts, sculpted abs with a small scattering of hair led to a chiselled chest. Refusing to lift her head any higher Kitty mumbled

"Nothing, just half naked men running around the beach in October"

A deep chuckle rumbled above her head, Kitty felt like a ton of lead was resting on her neck keeping her head down.

"You'll get used to it around here sweetheart, you must be new here, whats your name?" a deep baritone asked

"Kitty" she mumbled mortified mortified, I'm 21 for god sake, why am I acting like a shy teenager, she thought as mumbled.

"I'm Jacob nice to meet you" a massive tanned hand was pushed into her field of vision, touching his fingertips a jolt of electricity surged up her arm, a gasp fell form Kittys full lips causing her neck to snap up and her eyes to meet his.

Jacobs eyes widened, they were the deepest black and smoldering like coal, Kitty took in his face as Jacob remained frozen in place. If she had to guess she would have placed Jacob at around 25-30, he had high cheekbones, full lips, almond shaped eyes and inky black hair that touched his chin in jagged, spiky strands. He was breathtakingly beautiful and just couldn't take his eyes off her.

She felt something connect the two of them, Kitty never believed in soul mates but suddenly she wondered….

"Go-away from here and never come back" He ground out with such vehemence, kitty fell back a step.

"What, wha.."

"GO" he roared.

Kitty felt as though her heart stopped, her eyes widened as her brain frantically tried to work out what she had done, he was so friendly and now he looked as though she had committed some unspeakable crime. Trying to deny the pain that flared up, she shrugged, turned on her heel and left muttering multiple oaths under her breath as she headed up the rocky path to her little cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob POV;

His blaring alarm jerked Jacob out of his deep slumber at 10am, Bella was due to visit today he had to get ready before she arrived. He still didn't understand why Bella couldn't stay away, after all she was marring the tick pretty soon, she was being selfish and yet Jake just couldn't shake her off. Sighing he swung his legs out of bed and rubbed his hands over his face, well I better get in the shower he thought. A strange apprehension was building in his stomach and gripping him from the inside out, he bushed it off as nerves about Bellas visit.

Pulling up at the treaty line, Jacob waited for Bella to arrive in the leech's stupid shiny Volvo. He just couldn't shake the tingling that was running up and down his spine, pulling him in the direction of Second Beach. Ahhhh I need to run, Jacob thought with a growl, I need to shake off this tension. Glancing at his mobile, it told him Bella was already 20 minutes late to be picked up. Sighing Jacob let his eyes close, only to be woken by his phone with a text from Bella;

 _*Sorry Jacob, I cant make it today. Edward has planned a surprise.*_

The leech had intercepted them again, Bella was never that blunt to Jacob, she always called him Jake and she never used punctuation, it was something they laughed about in the garage, Bella's love of literacy but a complete lack of grammar abilities. Jacob spun the car around and headed back to La Push, texting Seth on the way to tell him he'd take his shift with Embry and Paul as Seth had asked for the day off yesterday. Thank god for werewolf dexterity allowing him to text and drive or he may have crashed. Pulling into the garage Jake stomped out, kicking his trainers onto the porch and throwing his t-shirt to the same place he whipped off his shorts and tied them to his leg, phasing as he leapt into the woods.

The pull still remained with Jacob as he ran the usual patrol route, circling the entirety of La Push, occasionally crossing Paul and Embry. Jacob found himself drawn to the old log cabin on the cliffs between Forks and La Push. Technically still on Quileute land, Jacob knew somebody from outside of the tribe was moving in, the council had allowed it as the cabin lay half on, half off the Res. He thought his wolf must be curious about the stranger on his territory as it attempted to approach the cabin but Jacob kept him well reined in. Delivery vans were backed up the driveway, he watched as three of the men attempted to manoeuvre a beautiful pale grey driftwood bed through the doorway. Whoever it is, they have good taste, thought Jacob as he returned to the route and his thoughts of Bella.

Why couldn't she have picked Jacob? Or at the very least cut it off with him after getting engaged to the leech? The kiss they had shared before the new-born battle had been amazing, but it wasn't enough. Jacob was never enough for Bella. Why couldn't she have picked HIM?!

 _Seriously Jake if your continuing your pity party, I'm phasing out! I cannot listen to this! Do you know what your doing to Rachel and your Dad with your constant moping? The leech lover picked him not you. Let her go and move on, she'll be one of them soon and you wont be able to stop yourself ripping her head off. Just get over her now and save us all the bother._

Pauls unsympathetic thoughts rang out through the pack mind causing Jacobs hackles to rise as Embry stayed quiet.

 _You've got a half an hour break, phase out, get some food and then I'm leaving the two of you to finish this patrol alone._

Jacobs Alpha tone rang thorough the three linked minds, he knew he was punishing Embry and Paul for Paul telling him the truth but he couldn't take it. He had loved Bella as long as he could remember and she was tossing their relationship aside to be one of the undead. The two of them would have to work twice as had being a man down but they were over half way through their shift and Jacob needed to get some sleep as he still had his own shift tonight with Sam and Jared.

Still running laps, Jacob could tell from the position of the sun that Paul and Embry had been gone 45 minutes at least. Following their scent, Jacob watched from the edge of the forest as they got up from their spot on the beach where they had eaten lunch and began calling to a tall, dark haired woman who was doing a number of strange stretches and lunges on the beach. Studying the situation with growing curiosity Jacob took in the women, he had never met her before, her scent told him that, she was making his wolfs mouth water as he attempted to prowl forward. Jacob held him back, she was slightly above average height, with impressively toned calves and thighs, whilst a oversized sweatshirt covered her torso. Jacob longed to have those legs wrapped around his face or better yet, his waist as he pounded into her… WOW Jacob had never had fantasies like this before about anyone but Bella, yes he got laid by chicks he picked up in bars in Port Angeles, never anyone close to home. It may get back to Bella. Yet here he was fantasising about fucking an unknown woman.

As he watched she toppled onto her ass from her latest position as Embry and Paul jogged over. As she stood up absently brushing sand off her ass, Paul and Embry spoke to her and suddenly Jacobs wolf was irrationally and dangerously jealous. He better put a stop to this.

Phasing, he shoved his shorts on and ordered Paul and Embry back to work.

"OI, DID I TELL YOU TWO YOU COULD HAVE THIS LONG A BREAK, GET BACK TO WORK" .

As those two idiots took off He watched her roll up her mat and mumble to herself thinking he couldn't hear as he was too far away, Jacob couldn't resist messing with her;

"What was?" he questioned watching the tanned skin he could see on her forehead heat up as she struggled to answer. Staring at the lose wisps of hair escaping her messy bun, Jacob again felt irrational anger from his wolf, but this time because he couldn't see her eyes.

"You'll get used to it around here sweetheart, you must be new here. What's your name?" Jacob said hoping it was a correct response to her statement, he couldn't remember what she had said, he couldn't stop staring. He wanted to, no, he needed to see her eyes. He wanted to see if she was as beautiful as her soft lilting voice and soft curvy figure suggested she should be.

Kitty, what an unusual name, he just couldn't place her accent either, it sounded vaguely British but since she wasn't saying much and was mumbling it was hard to tell. He stuck out his hand

"I'm Jacob nice to meet you" he considered calling himself Jake but it didn't feel right with this girl. As her hand softly grasped his fingertips, a surge of power surged up his arm, instantly making him hard as a rock. He could smell her arousal too as her head jerked up and her eyes met his. He couldn't move, his eyes remained locked in hers as she took in his face, she really was beautiful, and somehow familiar as was her scent. It was almonds and honey mixed with a rich earth scent that seemed to call Jacob home. Her hazel eyes questioned his and Jacob pulled himself out of his daze. Shit I found my imprint, he thought as his wolf growled MINE! Flinging her hand from his grasp as though it had burned him he ordered her away, she can't be pulled into this fucked up existence of mine. NO!

"GO!" he roared, collapsing to the floor as she turned around and glided up the path to her cabin, muttering as she went.

"I hate him, fucking power mad bastard" her quiet curse cut him in two. Jacob felt his heart cleave open at the pain.

She hates me, she really hates me he thought as he lay there until unconsciousness took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty POV

Arriving back at the cabin Kitty couldn't shake off the pull back to the beach. She had gone there to calm down and wait for her babies yet that encounter with the large locals had freaked her out. Dumping her yoga mat in the hall cupboard she did a walk through of the cabin. All of her furniture had been delivered and it looked amazing! All of the furniture was white and grey, even down to her kitchen cabinets. Realising she had no sheets, towels or even tea towels she sighed. She'd have to travel to the local shop later to do some shopping.

Hearing an aggressive knock on the door, Kitty let out a squeal and ran towards the door, the dogs had arrived. Sprinting over the newly polished boards in her socks kitty hadn't counted on not being able to stop. She skidded into the door with a huge thud, wrenching open the door to the cabin she gasped. The delivery guy looked at her with an eyebrow raised,

"Are you okay Miss that was quite a loud thud there"

"Yeah, the socks, the floor, couldn't stop and the door' she panted gesturing wildly around "but it doesn't matter, where are the boys?" she questioned.

"Miss you've got quite a bump on your forehead."

"Don't care, dogs, babies, boys!" she began jumping up and down clapping her hands.

Chuckling he handed her a clipboard, "can you check all of this information is correct and sign at the bottom once you've checked the dogs themselves".

Kitty scanned the information, "yeah that's correct, can I see them?!".

She shoved the clipboard back at him and ran to the back of the van, clapping and squealing all the time. The dogs heard her through the window and began wining and dancing in their cages.

The delivery guy opened the back doors and revealed two large German Shepard dogs, one pure black with startling blue eyes and one tan and brown.

"Yes, yes, those are my babies, let them out!"

The delivery guy raised an eyebrow and opened the bolt on the cage, the dogs leapt out onto Kitty, barking and howling, licking her face. Kitty attempted to wrap both arms around them weeping with happiness.

"Where's Mammies babies? Where are you? Where have you been?" she giggled as the dogs continually tried to kiss her. She signed the forms that the delivery guy handed over and waved goodbye.

"Come on boys, come see your new home!"

She led the boys up the steps and let them loose in the house, immediately they jumped onto the couch and made themselves comfy.

"Jakey, Blackie, this is your new home. You two and mammie are going to live here, what do you think?" Kitty asked them as she bent down and addressed them in a baby voice. They both wagged their tails and jumped off the couch, running over to Kitty and kissing her face again.

"Come on guys, lets go shopping!" she called grabbing leads and walking out of the front door.

Strolling down Forks High Street Kitty glanced in windows looking for bed sheets, she was already weighed down with a ton of bags and the two dogs but she knew she needed to get bedsheets. Locating a textiles shop she tied the dogs outside and walked in. Carefully navigating the crowded isles with all of her bags Kitty was strongly wishing her car had arrived already! Choosing some grey pure cotton sheets with white trimming, Kitty went to pay. Stopping at the till she dumped the towels and sheets on the side, the girl behind the till began to scan them without looking up.

"Hi" Kitty volunteered "Do you know where the local taxi rank is?"

"You'll struggle getting a cab around here" the girl said looking up.

Kitty took in her hazel eyes and long shiny black hair as well as her toned body and bronzed skin. Wow she thought staring at the girl- Leah according to her name tag, she is beautiful.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked.

"La Push, right on the edge near the coast."

"Ah right you've moved into the empty cabin that's just been renovated?" Leah asked, "Don't worry, I'm not stalking you. The whole of La Push has been waiting for you to arrive- small town gossip"

"Yeah it was the same back home" Kitty smiled with a shrug.

"I finish in 10, if you want I can give you a lift? You have a lot of bags there!" Leah offered with a shrug.

"Cool, as long as I can bring my dogs, they're outside. You like dogs, right?" Kitty asked.

Leah snorted in response "Babe, you have no idea, What's your name anyway?"

By the time the two girls and dogs pulled up at Kitty's house, the girls were well acquainted and giggling about nothing. "Hey I've got some stuff to do but what about I bring pizza and wine over after and we can christen your new house" Leah asked with a wink.

"That sounds amazing, thanks for the offer, I don't know anybody yet. It'll be nice to make a friend." Kitty replied happily.

"Cool, I'll call you when I'm done with stuff!" Leah called driving away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leah POV**

Phasing in and running the perimeter, the pack mind was silent. Jake and Quil were both supposed to be on patrol now. Where the hell are they! I bet they're goofing off and they've left me to it again, so they can start late. Just because Jake is Alfa that doesn't mean he gets to come and go as he pleases!

Coming up to Second Beach Leah could smell Jake but he wasn't phased in and he was alone. Running to the edge of the forest she could see Jacob on the ground but nobody was around. Phasing out Leah pulled on her sundress and ran towards Jake.

"Jake, Jake" Leah shouted as she ran towards him.

Jake remained unmoving as Leah ran up. "Oh shit" she murmured as she reached Jake. He still hadn't moved, Leah began to panic. Pulling out her phone, Leah dialled Quil.

"Hey Leah, what's up!"

"Did you forget you were on patrol dumbass? You were supposed to start 20 minutes ago!".

"Shit, Leah has Jake noticed? I'll be leaving now".

"It doesn't matter Quil, There's an issue get Colin phased in and you two patrol. Jake and I are dealing with something".

"Is it serious? Do you need me to…"

"Quil, shut up and do as I say!" Leah shouted hanging up.

On her knees next to Jake, Leah began to panic.

"Jake come on, get up, what's going on" Leah asked as she attempted to pull Jacob into sitting up.

Leah knew she didn't have the expertise to deal with this, pulling out her cell again.

"Sam, its me. I'm at second beach, come now. Please, its Jake"

Lying on the couch at Old Quil's, Jake looked no better if anything he looked worse to Leah.

"He's met everyone on the Res Quil, I don't see who he could have imprinted on" Sam exclaimed with his hands in his hair.

"I'm telling you Sam, you looked exactly the same after you imprinted on Emily" Quil exclaimed, "Loom at him for godsake".

Leah felt her heart clench painfully at Old Quils words about Sam and Emily. She gazed sadly at Jake, she knew it was Kitty, who else could it be?! From what Kitty had said in the truck, her and Jake had met and Jake had been a colossal dick and Kitty had walked away, they were clearly not suited.

"What do we do Quil, he's clearly rejecting it." Sam asked.

"She's rejecting it too, that's why he feels like this" Quil indicated towards Jake with his walking stick.

"What can we do Quil? We need our alpha" Sam asked.

"He either has to give in or pull himself through" Quil responded with a shrug "someone should check on her as well".

"I met her today" Leah admitted, "Well I assume its her, The new girl who moved into the old cabin on the edge of the Res. She mentioned she met a guy on the beach near her cabin who was a dick to her, and then I found Jake near the place she was talking about."

"Ah" Sam commented.

"I actually made plans to go over hers tonight" Leah commented.

"Good" Old Quil said, "That's settled, Leah will check on the imprint and I will keep an eye on Jake."

"Yeah, thats why I tried to make friends" Leah muttered "To drag her into pack crap" Leah stormed out slamming the door behind her.

How dare they! Thought Leah, she wasn't making friends to bring them into the pack. No! she wanted a life outside the pack! Someone the rest didn't know about or care about! She made her way towards home, the least she could do is have a shower and get dressed up before ruining Kittys life.


	5. Chapter 5

Running to the front door, Kitty could already see Leah through the glass panel clutching two bottles of white wine.

"Ahh, you've brought my favourite" exclaimed Kitty.

"What girl doesn't like white wine?" Leah replied with a laugh, "I didn't know what you liked on pizza so I've brought some menus and we can order from the couch".

"Amazing! Anything hot and spicy with pineapple and I'm happy!" Kitty giggled, moving aside so Leah could enter. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour".

Leah was in awe of the cabin, it felt nothing like the rest of the wooden buildings on the Res. It was light and airy with vaulted ceilings in the kitchen/diner and living room at the front of the cabin with a short corridor that led to the two spare bedrooms, bathroom and master bedroom with ensuite. The master bedroom was Leah's favourite room with a full glass window that viewed the forest and coastline outside the cabin. The room was dominated by the driftwood bed that had half been made up with sheets.

"Yeah, sorry about that! I've done the other two rooms and I was in the middle of this one when you knocked. I'll finish it off later" Kitty commented waving her hand at the bed as she walked back down the corridor towards the living room.

Leah shut the door to the bedroom and followed back from the bedroom and grabbed the menus she had brought.

"There's only two take outs on the Res. A Chinese and a Pizza place. I know you said you wanted pizza but I brought Chinese just in case." Leah commented.

"Order pizza. Phone is on the table." Kitty said as she pulled two wine glasses out of the cupboard and brought them over to the living room table.

"So, Leah. Tell me about yourself. I know you work in the upholstery shop but are you married, what do you do for fun, everything!" Kitty demanded.

"Well" Leah started as she hung up the phone, "I'm only 19 so not married! I was engaged but he ran off with my cousin."

"No way! And you didn't murder them both?!" questioned Kitty

"Not quite, I just avoid them, but I have a lot of, urm, tribal duties and so I still have to work with Sam occasionally" Leah replied sadly, "but… I am training to be a nurse part time at the Community College in Port Angeles"

"Amazing, you go girl! but there's no way you're only 21" Cheered Kitty!

"Good genes" Giggled Leah. "So what about you? I know you've told me a little on the ride from Forks, but what brought you across the Atlantic?"

"I've just finished training as a doctor and my Mam passed away so I decided to make a fresh start with Jakey and Blackie as they're all I've got left after my loser ex slept with my best friend." Kitty admitted.

"Wow! You've been fucked about more than I have… at least we have each other". Leah replied nudging Kitty with her shoulder. "Wait! You're dogs are called Jake and Blackie!?" Leah exclaimed spluttering wine all over.

"Yeah, they were already called that when I adopted them" Kitty replied with an awkward smile throwing a tea towel at Leah.

"Wow. Remember the guy who was a dick to you on the beach?" Questioned Leach.

"Yeah, sure" Kitty replied squirming as she thought about the meeting on the beach.

"His name is Jacob Black" Leah replied with a smirk as she moved to answer the door for the Pizza.

Two bottles of wine and three large pizzas later both Kitty and Leah were sprawled out over the couch watching the end of mean girls.

"Damn Leah how did you manage two pizzas and that much wine?!" Asked Kitty.

"I'm telling you its these Res genes, although you look like you've got some Res in you yourself!" Replied Leah.

"No way pet, I'm as English as they come. Besides I'd never even heard of Forks until I applied for the job here!" Replied Kitty "My dad was Vietnamese according to Mam."

"Hmm, you could honestly pass as a Native or even a Quileute!" Leah replied "come on, I'll help you make that bed up"

"Cheers" Kitty said wobbling to her feet and into the master bedroom.

"No problem" Leah replied picking up the duvet and moving to pull the cover over it.

Pulling the last pillow case on, Kitty flopped onto the bed, closely followed by Leah.

"I am knackered!" exclaimed Kitty.

"I love all of you're little British sayings!" giggled Leah.

"Hey! I'm not the only one with an accent!" said kitty as she picked up a pillow and began beating Leah with it.

Leah giggled as she easily deflected the hits and pinned Kitty to the bed using her body. Hanging over Kitty she began to tickle her mercilessly.

"No! Stop… too much…. No… You're so…. Hot" Panted Kitty.

"Damn right" agreed Leah stopping tickling but not moving.

"Not like that! Well actually… yeah you are!" Kitty replied breathlessly gazing up into Leah's face.

Reaching up Kitty touched her lips to Leah's. Leah froze, not knowing what to do. "Ah fuck it!" Leah thought and kissed her back and cupped Kitty's face with both of her hands. Kitty moved her hands to Leah's rib cage and travelled down to her waist.

It was the most incredible kiss Leah had ever had, it started gentle and exploring and began to take on a more passionate feel.

"Kitty, this doesn't mean… I'm not…" Leah began between kisses.

"Me neither", Kitty relied "We're just friends"

Leah replied by rolling over onto her back dragging Kitty onto of her and kissing her again. Kitty giggled as she struggled to pull her shirt off, breaking the kiss momentarily. Pulling Leah into a sitting position, Kitty pulled Leah's shirt off as Leah began kissing Kitty's neck and chest whilst undoing her bra.

Kitty uttered a low sexy moan as Leah's mouth latched onto her nipple. Pulling away from each other panting they both removed the last of their clothing.

"Wow" they exclaimed at the same time.

"How many tattoos do you have!" asked Leah struggling to take in the mass of colourful, detailed ink that covered much of Kitty's torso and thighs.

"I'm not sure" panted Kitty, "how long do you spend working out?!"

"Good genes I told you!" Leah replied picking Kitty up and tossing her on the bed and running her hands over the tattoos on her stomach and ribs.

Sitting up, Kitty kissed Leah wrapping her hands in Leah's short hair before moving down to Leah's hardened nipples. Taking them into her mouth one at a time, Kitty gently licked and sucked on them one at a time making Leah moan and grasp at Kitty's hair, pulling it lose from her hair tie.

Slowly caressing Leah's thighs as she continued to assault Leah's nipples, she slowly caressed Leah's clit rubbing in slow deliberate circles. Leah's hands moved from Kittys hair to the bedsheet to fist in the cloth there allowing Kitty to move her mouth slowly down to the apex of Leah's thighs. Teasingly Kitty moved her tongue across Leah's swollen bud, as Leah arched her back and moaned. Kitty slowly inserted one finger inside Leah marvelling at how tight and wet she was. Leah groaned as Kitty moved her finger in and out as she increased the tempo and pressure of her tongue. As Leah's moans increased, Kitty increased her speed and added a second finger as Leah's moans reached their height. Leah froze.

"Oh God, that was better than any dick I've ever had" Leah panted as Kitty gently lapped up the juices Leah had rewarded her with.

"My turn!" Leah gasped as she grasped Kitty's shoulders and threw her to the bed before taking a position between Kitty's thighs.

Kitty giggled as Leah lowered her head before gasping "Oh god!"


	6. Chapter 6

Padding out of the empty bedroom in Kittys dressing gown, Leah was greeted with Kitty in a shirt and underwear singing to the radio and dancing with Jakey on his hind legs.

"You're my doggie, doggie, You're my doggie" she sang out of changing the words of the song so she could croon to the dog. In response Jakey howled along. Leah burst out laughing announcing her presence to Kitty.

"Hey, you're up!" Kitty called tossing her damp hair over her shoulder, "Blackie, needs a dance partner!"

"I'm so in" replied Leah sauntering across the room and patting her hips so Blackie would jump up.

Kitty giggled as Leah conducted Blackie in a foxtrot type movement before copying with Jakey.

"Hey, do you fancy breakfast" asked Leah giggling a number of songs later. "There's a nice Diner that'll be open. My treat since you got pizza, plus they even let dogs sit outside with you."

"Lush, I'll get myself and the boys ready whilst you have a shower if you'd like?" replied Kitty catching her breath.

"Sure" Leah replied getting up off the kitchen floor and holding a hand out to Kitty.

"Leah?" Kitty called as she stepped in the steamy bathroom "I've brought some jeans and a shirt that should fit if you wanna borrow them?"

"Cool" Leah replied stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. "Look about last night…" she began.

"Its cool, we're friends. We're both not seeing anyone. We aren't over out ex's its fine"

Kitty said with a smile.

Leah smiled gratefully and began to get dressed.

"The boys and I are ready when you are" Kitty said as she left the room.

Taking the long route through the forest in order to get to the diner in Forks, the girls happily breathed in the warm late summer air as the dogs crashed through the undergrowth. Leah's phone began to ring. Swiping to unlock the screen she answered.

"Hi Mom, Yeah I'm with her now. We're going for breakfast now. I'll ask but I don't know. Mom! Fine!"

Pulling the phone away from her ear and holding her hand over the speaker, "Do you want to talk to my Mom? Don't feel obliged to agree, in fact just say no!" Leah said with a grimace "I'll just say no for you" She continued moving to raise the phone to her ear.

"No, give it here!" Kitty exclaimed bemused. "What's your mams name?"

"Sue Clearwater" Leah replied handing over her phone.

"Hi Mrs Clearwater, yes speaking. My surname? Its Donnelly." Kitty paused as she listened. "Urm Mrs Clearwater, I'm not so sure. I mean I just moved in." she pause again as Leah mouthed 'no' repeatedly. "Mrs Clearwater, sorry, Sue… I mean…. Fine as long as it is informal. Goodbye Sue, thank you, see you this evening" Kitty handed the phone back to Leah with a sigh.

"Yes Mom, 7 sharp. We will. Bye mom." "Sorry about that" grimaced Leah as she hung up. "The Res has been buzzing non-stop about the new arrival since the builders you hired started renovating the cabin. I know you won't have wanted this but its honestly super-chill. The bonfire will be good and there'll be food!" Leah finished.

"It'll be fine! Why did she want to know my surname?" asked Kitty.

"I don't know" Leah lied with a shrug "We're here" she announced clipping a lead on Blackie as Kitty did the same for Jakey.

They sat at a table and looked at the menu in the window.

"I'll have toast and a large coffee. What about you?" asked Kitty.

"I'll order" Leah said, "save you remembering it all!"

"Thanks for ordering sausages for the boys!" said Kitty finishing her coffee and looking fondly at the dogs eating their meal.

"No problem! Shall we drop the dogs back at yours and go shopping in Port Angeles today? You said you had a ton of stuff you still need to get for your house. I'm still off work so I could join you." Leah commented.

"Brilliant" Kitty replied.

"I'll go settle up and we'll head back." Leah said getting up again and walking inside.

Standing up and stretching Kitty finished off her coffee. Jakey and Blackie started to whine and growl.

Turning around to see what they were focused on, Kitty saw an auburn-haired stranger walking towards her, with what he must have though was a handsome smile on his face. "Hello, you must be new in town" He said extending his hand, "I am Edward Cullen, nice to meet you".

Kitty scrutinised his face looking at his too perfect white, unblemished skin, perfectly shaped teeth, symmetrical features and perfectly styled hair. She glanced down at his white, also unblemished skin with manicured nails. She touched her fingers to his with a shiver "Hi, I'm Caroline Donnelly." She replied with a frown using her full name. Something she almost never did unless she didn't trust someone.

"Oh, you will be working with my father Dr Carslie Cullen at Forks General." Replied the perfect Edward.

"Oh, yes." Replied Kitty nervously as Edward stared furiously into her eyes. "Ah my friend is here" she commented, relieved as she saw Leah marching over to them with a scowl on her beautiful face. "I better be off".

"Ah is that a British accent, how delightful" commented Edward not scenting Leah as she was downwind of him.

"Back off, Cullen she's pack" growled Leah.

"She's like Bella" muttered Edward, "I cant hear her".

"And what leech, like I said she's pack." Leah almost shouted.

"Come on Leah". Called Kitty backing away, whilst struggling to restrain the dogs from attacking Edward.

Striding away through the trees, Kitty struggled to keep up with Leah as she chatted into her phone.

"I know Embry…. Its what he said…. You need to tell him what happened… Whether he rejects it or not, he's still gonna want to know what's happened… I'm with her now, we're going shopping in PA. Bye Embry, laters" Leah hung up and ran her hands through her mid length hair.

"Why did you need to tell someone about what just happened?" questioned Kitty.

"Because Cullen is a creep. All of the Cullens are." Replied Leah as she slowed down.

"Well I'm working with Dr Cullen. I'm his junior doctor." Kitty replied with a frown.

"Really? Don't be alone with him!" Leah ground out.

"Oooookaaaay" Dragged out Kitty confused. "Come on" she said linking Leah "lets go… Shopping!" exclaimed Kitty beginning to skip.

Leah giggled and joined her skipping through the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Bursting through Kitty's front door at 6pm, the girls giggled and tripped over each other. The dogs ran out to greet them wagging their tails happily!

"Right, we've got 45 minutes to get ready to walk to the bonfire" announced Leah.

"Okay, I'll take the shower in the master and you can have the family for a shower if you want?" asked Kitty.

"Cool" replied Leah dropping her bags and moving to the bathroom.

Kitty walked into her bedroom with a sigh and dropped her bags on the floor. She moved into the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the steam fill the room as she undressed. Getting in the shower, Kitty began washing her hair letting her mind wander. She really liked Leah, she felt as though she had made a friend for life in her. Her mind moved onto the hot guys on the beach yesterday, Leah said they would all be there today. Even the jerk who shouted at her. Why was she so hung up on him? She thought about his toned calves and chiselled abs. God he was hot, but the intense hatred in his eyes was awful. What had she done? Leah had assured her that he was normally a nice guy and didn't have a bad bone in his body. So why did he react like that? Apparently, he was dealing with a lot of issues, but still. Never mind, thought Kitty stepping out of the shower and towelling her body and hair off. We will see if he's like that tonight.

"What do you think" asked Kitty walking into the living room with a twirl. Kitty had put on a pair of black, high waisted, ripped skinny jeans and a long sleeved cropped top made entirely of turquoise sequins. She had pulled her shiny black hair into a high ponytail and had made up her face with neutral foundation and black winged eyeliner with red lipstick. Leah let out a low whistle, "Looking good" she commented standing up.

"Back at you, girlfriend" commented Kitty winking at Leah.

Leah had dressed in a pair of highwaisted stonewash jeans with a black turtleneck shirt that was also cropped. Both girls were wearing flip flops.

"You were totally right" Leah commented as they moved outside. "This outfit makes me look hot".

"Damn right!" replied Kitty as they moved along the forest path towards the bonfire that they could already see through the trees.

"Hey Kitty?" Asked Leah turning to Kitty.

"Yeah".

"Can you keep me away from Emily and Sam, I can't stand to see them together. I'm happy that they're happy but it hurts. You know?" Leah asked with as sad smile.

"What about setting you up with that Embry guy you said was cute?" Asked Kitty bumping shoulders with Leah. "Weren't you two sleeping together?"

"Yeah, but Sam didn't like it and put a stop to it".

"What has your Ex got to do with you sleeping with someone else?" Asked Kitty angrily.

"Erm.. he was in charge of out tribal…erm… pack…" Leah commented "and now Jake is in charge and he hasn't..erm.. lifted the ban and so.."

"Right… so dickhead from the beach has the power to change a ridiculous rule put in place by a jealous ex?" queried Kitty.

"Well.. erm.. yes.." Leah replied "We're here!" she exclaimed gratefully as they arrived on a clearing at the top of the beach.

A cheer erupted from what looked like the whole of La Push. And suddenly Kitty was greeted by a kind looking man with liquid black eyes and a weathered face. He sat in a wheelchair but Kitty could tell this was a powerful man. "Hello there my darling, welcome to La Push. I am to assume that you are the lovely Miss Donnelly?" he said with a smile.

"Yes" Kitty replied with a smile, "am I to assume you are Chief Black?"

"Yes dear, welcome and call me Billy" he said with a wave of his hand.

Kitty bowed her head in thanks as she moved among first the tribal elders and then the pack before the rest of the residents. She seemed to know instinctively who to greet first and how to work a crowd. She's the prefect imprint for my son thought Billy as he watched her. She seemed to know what to do and say on instinct.

Leah sat on a log and watched as Kitty moved through the crowd. She really was perfect for Jake, Leah thought. How could she get Jake to stop being a tit and focus on what was important? It was obvious from looking that Kitty was perfect for the tribe, Jake needed to stop pining after Bella and move on.

Speaking of Jake, where was he? Thought Leah, looking around. She spotted his car pulling up next to Sam's truck as Jacob got out with Bella. Oh why, why bring her to Kitty's welcome party? Thought Leah as she heard the packs collective groan. The tightening of Jacobs jaw told them all they needed to know. He was still fighting it.

Sam headed over to intercept them and Leah followed. She had to protect Kitty.

"Jake get the leech lover out of here." Leah growled out.

"Shut up Leah" Jake scowled.

"You have an imprint Jake! This affects the whole tribe! Its making you ill! We can't be without our Alpha!" Sam argued.

"Its my decision!" Jake snapped.

"Exactly" The normally meek Bella replied "He's fighting the imprint for me" She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"You've made your choice leech lover" spat Leah "pretty soon Jakes going to be trying to tear your head off!".

"I'm postponing my decision!" Bella replied with a smirk, "I need to be sure I've live out my human experience". "Every possible experience" She sighed looking up at Jake and winking.

"What?!" asked Sam and Leah at the same time.

"You're just stringing him along as usual!" Leah shouted.

"Its not pack business!" Jake ground out, aware that all of the pack was now listening.

"It concerns us all Jake!" Sam whispered sharply. "We're fighting the redhead when she's going to be a vampire shortly anyway." Turning to Bella, "Just turn already and clear off! It'll save a lot of heartbreak. If one of the wolves dies because of you…"

"Then they'll have died to ensure that I have had the time to make the right decision!" said Bella haughtily.

"You make me sick!" Leah spat venomously, spinning and storming away.

Looking through the crowd for Kitty, Leah grabbed two bottles of beer. Kitty turned drawn to Leah almost like a magnet and waved her over to where she was talking to Quil and Colin. The pack members had seen this interaction frowned. This can't be good, thought Quil. Jake is going to flip.

Leah reached out and handed the beer to Kitty who took it gratefully and looped her arm around Leah's waist. They both giggled and glanced at each other before Kitty continued telling Colin a story from her time at University involving a traffic cone and a river.

Shit, thought Quil. Glancing over at Jake, he wasn't going to like Kitty and Leah's closeness. Just as Quil thought, Jake was staring at the girls and has squeezed his beer so hard the bottle had smashed cutting Jacobs hand. Bella was cooing over the wound squeezing his bicep and flirting hard. Jake allowed Bella to lead him away as she shot daggers at Kitty.

As the party wore on guests started to depart until it was just pack and the elders left. Settling down for the tribal histories. Kitty sat on a log sandwiched between Leah and Paul. Kitty had never felt so at home in her life. It had always just been her and her Mam but now she felt like she had a family. She couldn't describe why, she just did.

Leah held Kitty's hand as she flirted with Embry who was on her other side. Squeezing her hand when she needed reassurance that she hadn't said something stupid or she wanted Kitty to interject. Kitty kept her ear out for Leah's conversation and as she did realised Leah was doing fine, and she struck up a conversation with Paul.

Paul was wearing low riding denim cut offs and a white polo shirt. He had been instructed by Sam to make Kitty feel welcome and if possible to make Jake jealous so he could see what he was missing with Kitty. Paul welcomed the challenge and hoped he might get a little action out of this. Sam has forbade going that far but as Beta now, Sam didn't actually have that level of control. He could request that they followed his commands but he couldn't enforce them anymore. Not since Jake had become Alpha. As he flirted with Kitty and laughed at the names of her dogs he felt physically sick as he watched the leech lover rub herself up against Jake.

"Now, let us begin" Billy began.

As he wove his tales of the first pack and the history of wolves, stories of Taka-Aki and finally Ephraim. Kitty was hooked, the stories seemed to speak to her. She listened, gripping Leah's hand at tense moments, her knuckles turning white.

"Wow!" whistled Kitty as Billy finished. That was amazing she whispered to Leah and Paul, your history is amazing! They both laughed.

"We all know they are amazing" declared Bella in a loud whisper from the other side of the campfire. "There's no reason to play it up! It's not going to make people like her" She said standing up. "Let's go for a walk Jake" she continued, smirking at Kitty maliciously.

"What's her problem" Asked Kitty as Jake trailed after Bella looking angry and the tribal leaders began to leave.

"She's a bitch!" replied Leah with a shrug. "Now for real" she turned to Kitty checking everyone was out of earshot. "I want to take Embry home but there's that ban! Why is my life so complicated!" she lamented!

"Just do it girl!" encouraged Kitty. "You can even stay at mine tonight" she said to Leah with a wink.

Leah's eyes widened as she felt the old Alpha order lift.

"You know I think I will! Will you be okay getting back on your own?" Leah asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Kitty "Go, go, go!"

Leah stood up, blew Kitty a kiss and jogged across the sand to Embry. They chatted animatedly and Embry turned in Kitty's direction he too blew her a kiss and took Leah's hand and jogged through the trees towards Kitty's cabin.

Sam glowered at their departing backs and made to follow them, he was held back by a pretty girl with a deeply scared face. Kitty made her way over to them.

"Sam, just leave them…we've moved on! Let them!" the girl was almost crying.

"He's. My. Brother. And. Shes." He paused "Leah" he finished.

"Hi guys!" Kitty bounded over with fake enthusiasm. "I'm Kitty, nice to meet you" she said with a smile sticking out her hand.

"Hi I'm Emily, nice to meet you!" said the girl with a relieved smile, "This is my fiancée Sam." She indicated to the angry man behind her.

She took Emily's hand and took Sam's.

"Emily, I've heard you're to thank for organising my welcome party" Kitty said gesturing around her. "Thank you so much!" She said earnestly.

"It's no trouble" Emily said with a smile, "You can help me with the next one" she said with a wink. "Can't she Sam?".

"Sure" Sam said turning his scowl from the trees where Embry and Leah had disappeared, to Kitty.

Feeling the full force of Sam's displeasure Kitty began to walk backwards away from the couple. "Well its getting late, I'm going to go home".

"Okay" replied Sam as he continued scowling at Kitty wondering how she had broke the Alpha command on Leah and Embry.

"See you later" Emily waved looking forlorn as Sam's scowl moved back to the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Saying goodbye to the rest of the pack Kitty slipped down onto the beach. She wanted to give Leah and Embry some more alone time and so she thought she'd take the long walk across the beach and up the coastal path back home. Using her phone as a torch Kitty picked her way across the sandy soil where the beach met the forest. Hearing an argument up ahead Kitty turned her torch off and hid as to not embarrass the couple.

"I thought this is what you wanted! You've been chasing me since I came back to Forks and now I'm offering it up" said the female.

"I know and it's what I wanted! It's what I still want" He cried.

"Hmm, maybe it just doesn't work" she questioned slyly.

"Bella, it just doesn't feel right! Not here, not now!" He replied angrily.

"Jake, it's her isn't it! I knew you'd leave me for her!" Bella called.

"I love you Bella, I know I do!" Jake responded angrily.

Kitty drew back into the forest as Bella ran past her angrily without seeing her. Jake sighed loudly and sat on the driftwood log on the beach. Kitty attempted to creep behind Jake, but without her phone torch she caught her foot on a root and fell to the ground.

"Who's there!" Jake called moving into the forest. Quite literally stumbling on Kitty he picked her up and carried her onto the beach where it was free of obstacles and drenched in moonlight. Dusting her down he frowned as he stated "You shouldn't crawl through the forest alone at night! It's not safe!"

"I wasn't crawling, I was walking home!" she responded with as much hostility as he had.

Gods, Jake thought, she was beautiful! Here skin shone in the moonlight as did her hair and her body felt amazing as he brushed off leaves and mud from her body.

His hands moved to bush the leaves from her chest and she gasped loudly as his hands roughly brushed over her breasts. Her nipples hardened instantly, clearly visible through her tight-fitting sequin shirt. Jacob felt his dick harden almost painfully he stared at her curiously. His hands stopped brushing her down and grasped her breasts stroking her nipples through her shirt, just enough to make her gasp. Kitty launched herself into Jacobs arms, kissing him passionately. Jacob returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm, moving his hands to cup her ass through her jeans.

Kitty kissed him back, nipping at his lips begging him to grant her access to this tongue. He gasped and opened his mouth, his tongue immediately battling hers for dominance. He took advantage of the gasp she let out at the taste of him, in order to dominate the kiss. His hands grasped her ass tighter, almost painfully as he carried her over to the driftwood log he had been sat on. Sitting her down his erection lined up with her core, she groaned and reached down stroking him through his jeans. He growled and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, panting he smirked when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He immediately began to roll her nipples between his forefinger and thumb causing her to moan and roll her head back. He began kissing and sucking on her neck as he moved his hand down to unbutton her jeans.

She pulled away and slid off the log, she continued sliding to her knees on the soft sand between Jakes feet. She unbuttoned his jeans quickly and pulled them down freeing his penis. She immediately took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head as she twisted her hands around his base. Sucking him further into her mouth an inch at a time until her mouth was around the base of his cock, he groaned loudly and wrapped his hands in her hair. Now that he knew she was comfortable with the whole of him in her mouth he began thrusting himself in and out as her hands moved to his balls and began to fondle them.

"Fuck" he cursed as he came down her throat causing her to gag! Pulling out, he picked her up by the arms and pulled her jeans off as well as his own shirt. Depositing her back on the log, he dropped to his knees and returned the favour. Sucking on her bundle of nerves as he forcefully moved first one and then two fingers in and out of her. He screamed and panted as she writhed on the log, until she came, drenching his hand in her juices. He licked her cleaned and then moving up her body, he looked her dead in the eyes he licked juices from his hand too.

Grabbing her hips roughly he flipped her over. Her feet now rested in the sand and she was bent double over the log. Running his hand over her ass, she squirmed. He lifted his hand and brought it down on her ass with force. She squealed as he spanked her and forcibly entered her. She gasped as he drove a demanding pace, baring his neck submissively as she internally tightened. Knowing her release was close again his wolf roared in triumph as she panted, demanding fuck her harder and faster. He obliged leaning over her, the wolf fully in control now. At the moment of her climax he clamped down on her neck drawing blood, extending her climax and bringing on his own. He howled in triumph as his hot come spurted inside her.

Withdrawing he was immediately filled with concern, had he hurt her? He was really rough with her, he had let his wolf take over. Tenderly he picked her up and sat her properly on the log, she looked exhausted, her eyes were closed and she was swaying.

"Kitty, honey?" He questioned, loving how her name felt in his mouth.

"Hmm" she murmured.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Really sleepy" she replied.

"Okay honey" he whispered kissing her forehead.

Picking up her jeans and shirt he began dressing her. He first pulled her shirt over her head. Shaking the sand off his shirt he tenderly cleaned between her legs before pulling on her underwear and jeans. He propped her against the log as he pulled on his own jeans and shoes before shoving his soiled shirt into his pocket. Scooping her up he carried her back to her cabin.

Walking in her cabin, he could smell Leah and Embry and the strong scent of sex in the air. He carried her into the bedroom that smelled most strongly of Kitty and faintly of Leah. He set her on the bed, she was fast asleep by now. Stripping off all of her clothes and tucking her under the duvet he sighed. Unable to help himself he stripped down too and climbed beneath the covers next to her. Kitty sighed contentedly and shuffled backwards aligning her ass with his dick, falling deeply asleep. Jake sighed throwing his arm over her, himself falling asleep.


End file.
